1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a function expansion device and, more particularly, to a function expansion device for the electronic device installed in the bottom of a portable electronic device.
The function expansion device (so-called function station) for a portable electronic device (for example, a notebook-type personal computer) which expands the function of the portable electronic device is provided as an attachment of the electronic device which is a portable device. The function expansion device for such a portable electronic device is provided with an information storage medium therein, and has a function which not provided in the portable electronic device. The function expansion device for a portable electronic device is used for expanding the function of a portable electronic device. The function expansion device also serves to reduce a thickness of the portable electronic device by limiting a function of the portable electronic device. Accordingly, the function expansion device becomes necessary for a portable electronic device.
In recent years, besides a conventional floppy disk and CD-ROM, a magneto-optical disk (MO), high-density recording floppy disk (LS-120) and a digital video disk (DVD), etc. are developed, and the information storage medium is diversified. Accordingly, it is preferable that the function expansion device for a portable electronic device be constructed to correspond to the diversification of the information storage medium in recent years. Moreover, it is preferable that the function expansion device for a portable electronic device be as small as possible so that it can be carried easily. Further, it is preferable that the function expansion device for a portable electronic device has good extendibility of its function.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional function expansion device 10 for a notebook-type personal computer 20 as a portable electronic device. The function expansion device 10 is attached to a bottom side of the notebook-type personal computer 20. A connector 11 of the function expansion device 10 is connected to a connector 21 of the notebook-type personal computer 20. The function expansion device 10 has a floppy disk drive 12 and a CD-ROM drive 13. Insertion openings for the floppy disk and the CD-ROM are provided on a front side of the function expansion device 10.
In order to expand the function of the notebook-type personal computer 20, the function expansion device 10 is attached to the notebook-type personal computer 20, and a floppy disk cartridge 30 or a CD-ROM 31 is loaded to the respective floppy disk drive 12 or the CD-ROM drive 13.
Since the conventional function expansion device 10 has only the floppy disk drive 12 and the CD-ROM drive 13, an information storage medium which can be used with the function expansion device 10 is limited to a floppy disk and a CD-ROM. Accordingly, the function expansion device 10 cannot use other information storage media available on the market, such as a magneto-optical disk (MO), a high capacity floppy disk (LS-120) or a digital video disk (DVD). That is, the function expansion device 10 is limited in its extendibility, and is inconvenient in use.
Additionally, the conventional function expansion device 10 is not made to be a portable unit, and, the size of the function expansion device 10 is almost the same as that of the notebook-type personal computer 20. Thus, it is inconvenient for carrying the notebook-type personal computer with the function expansion device 10 attached thereto.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful function expansion device for a portable electronic device in which above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a function expansion device adapted to be attached to a portable electronic device which function expansion device provides a function to use various kinds of information storage media.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a function expansion device having a size smaller than that of a conventional function expansion device.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided according to one aspect of the present invention a function expansion device for expanding a function of a portable electronic device by being detachably attached to the portable electronic device, the function expansion device comprising:
a unit accommodating part which removably accommodates a functional unit, and
wherein the functional unit provides a function to be added to said portable device.
According to the above-mentioned invention, the functional unit can be easily removed from the function expansion device and replaced by a different functional unit which provides a different function to the portable electronic device. That is, one of a plurality of functional units can be selectively accommodated in the unit accommodating part so that different functions can be provided to the portable electronic device. Thus, various functions can be provided to the electronic device with a simple structure and operation.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the function expansion device includes a bay housing detachably attached to a bottom surface of a notebook-type personal computer as the portable electronic device. The bay housing includes a bay into which a drive unit is inserted. The drive unit can be selected from among a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive, a CD-ROM drive, a magneto-optical disk drive, a high-capacity floppy disk drive and a digital video disk drive. Each of the drive units has an identical outer configuration so that each of the drive units can be alternatively attached to the bay housing. Accordingly, even if the bay housing has a single bay, various drive units can be connected to the notebook-type personal computer by merely changing the drive units accommodated in the bay housing.
The function expansion device according to the present invention may further comprise a battery accommodating part which accommodates a battery pack for providing an electric power to at least one of the portable electronic device and the functional unit accommodated in the unit accommodating part.
The function expansion device according to the above-mentioned invention may further comprise a charging circuit charging the battery pack accommodated in the battery accommodating part.
Accordingly, the function expansion device can be used as a charger for charging the battery pack which provides an electric power to the portable electronic device.
Additionally, in the function expansion device according to the present invention, the battery accommodating part may have a configuration the same as that of a battery accommodating part of the portable electronic device so that a battery pack used for the portable electronic device is used as the battery pack to be accommodated in the battery accommodating part of the function expansion device.
Accordingly, the battery pack accommodated in the function expansion device can be commonly to the battery pack provided in the portable electronic device. Thus, there is no need to prepare a battery pack exclusive for the function expansion device.
Additionally, in the function expansion device according to the present invention, the functional unit may be an adapter which converts a commercially available voltage into a voltage used by the portable electronic device.
Accordingly, the function expansion device can be used as a power supply adapter for supplying a DC voltage to the portable electronic device by converting a commercially available AC voltage into the DC voltage suitable for the potable electronic device.
In the above-mentioned invention, the adapter may include a charging circuit for charging a battery pack provided in the function expansion device.
Accordingly, the function expansion device can be used as a charger for the battery pack.
Further, the function expansion device according to the present invention may further comprise a cooling unit for cooling an interior of the function expansion device.
Accordingly, a drive unit which generates a considerable amount of heat can be attached to the function expansion device.
Additionally, the function expansion device according to the present invention may further comprise a member which adjusts an angle of the portable electronic device when the function expansion device is mounted to the portable electronic device, the angle being formed between a bottom surface of the function expansion device and a surface on which the portable electronic device is placed.
Accordingly, the portable electronic device to which the function expansion device according to the present invention is mounted can be operated at an angle according to user""s preference.
Additionally, in the function expansion device according to the present, an outer configuration of the function expansion device is determined so that an operation related to the portable electronic device is facilitated by the outer configuration of the function expansion device.
Additionally, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention an electronic device system comprising:
an electronic device;
a plurality of functional units each of which provides a function to be added to the electronic device; and
a function expansion device detachably attached to the electronic device, the function expansion device including a unit accommodating part which accommodates one of the functional units.
Additionally, there is provided according to another aspect of the present invention a functional unit providing a function to be added to an electronic device via an attachment which is detachably mounted to the electronic device, the functional unit being detachably attached to the attachment.
The functional unit according to the present invention may further comprise a converter which converts a commercially available voltage into a voltage suitable for driving the electronic device.
Additionally, the functional unit may further comprise a charging circuit for charging a battery pack provided in the attachment so that the battery pack is charged by using the commercially available voltage.